


Drabble Collection

by serenitysolstice



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, and primarily, but honestly i've not had an excuse to write skulduggery pleasant fanfic in about eight years, ignores pretty much everything after book 9 because i haven't read them, primarily valduggery, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: Written primarily to stave off my girlfriend's social distancing depression.A collection of drabbles about my favourite ships from the early days of skulduggery pleasant. More or less ignores post-LSOTDM because I never picked up the new books.
Relationships: Eliza Scorn/China Sorrows, Skulduggery Pleasant/China Sorrows, Tanith Low/China Sorrows, Valkyrie Cain/Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain/Tanith Low
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Scalp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenGirlintheTARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGirlintheTARDIS/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie/Skulduggery

His bones felt wonderful against her scalp. She knew it was risky for him, the intricate workings of his fingers tangling with the delicate strands of her hair, but with the way the cool, almost soft bone massaged her head slowed the pounding to a dull ache. They wound through dark threads, tugging slightly at the top of her neck. She groaned, then flushed at the indecent sound. 

"Should I...leave?" He asked, his deep irish brogue laughing in a way no other voice had.

"Don't you dare." She all but growled back, and he chuckled, and resumed the massage.


	2. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like Valkyire/Skulduggery friendship than anything else honestly.

She was a force unto herself.

She held fire in her hands like Prometheus himself, offering the gift to humanity with a witty retort on her tongue. The wind whipped around her, wild and carefree, her laugh at the sensation soothing his old, worn soul. Even wet through and shivering, chills wracking through her violently, she rose to his bait, brushing the water off like it was nothing. Perhaps, to her, it was. 

He didn't know much about earth, about shifting plates or violent mountains of hot rocks, but he was prepared to believe her responsible for their motion.


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China/Skulduggery

China Sorrows was beautiful.

The way clouds hung heavy in the air before a thunderstorm. The way a typhoon twisted, whipping air and water and dust into a frenzy. The way a gunshot split apart the world with its swift, sharp crack before the world settled back into uncomfortable complacency. 

She was beautiful the way the edge of a blade was beautiful, bittersweet and waiting for someone to succumb. 

He knew, despite everything, he would fall again and again to the well honed blade, to the typhoon on the horizon, to the suffocation of electricity in the air.


	4. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipless

It was so easy to get swept up in the absurdity of what her life had become.

Real life only got in the way of the excitement. What was there to stop her from taking a quick detour on her way to school to help Skulduggery hunt down a spider man who had a little too much sunshine and started wandering around Haggard in broad daylight? From punching the bad guy, from helping save the day?

"So, Miss Cain. Care to explain to me why your maths homework is late? And in pieces? Again?"

Right. That.


	5. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sided Valkyrie/Tanith

Skulduggery wasn't the only one who could teach.

The blonde was a master with the blade, with her fists, with quick strikes and knees and elbows. Valkyrie could watch her for hours. The pace she taught at was faster than Skulduggery, but she learned everything quickly, in awe of Tanith, envious of how she crafted her body to suit her needs, admiring of the strength and speed she possessed. 

A youthful crush created a dedicated pupil, and when Valkyrie finally pinned Tanith to the grass, she ignored her own hot flush and the knowing glint in Tanith's eye.


	6. Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie/Tanith, bonus bored Skulduggery
> 
> (Sidenote, I had no idea Valith content was so popular, it's one of my fave ships too!)

"I mean, where's the line drawn?" She paced furiously, her arms flapping wildly. Skullduggery's skull tilted, and he hummed distractedly.

"I know."

"She can't just do that! What if I'd slipped? She'd have slit my throat!"

"Criminal." He agreed. She ignored his sarcasm in favour of perching on the arm of his chair.

"And the wink! You saw the wink right, it could have killed me, I swear." He sighed and put down the book he'd been reading.

"Val, if I'm going to have to listen to this every time Tanith beats you fencing, the lessons are cancelled."


	7. The best laid plans of mice and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie/Skulduggery

The date was going to plan.

Surely that was suspicious? Months spent in planning, ensuring there was no reason the world would end just because Valkyrie and her partner in crime and other things decided to go to the beach.

But it worked. Ice cream, sunbathing, jibes about a suit ruined by a large wave. A soft, warm kiss that felt too much like kissing a candle for Valkyrie's tastes. She even persuaded him to explore the rockpools, laughing as his balance wavered.

Until the zombie stumbled out of the little shop by the sand to the sounds of screams.


	8. Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghastly/Tanith

It wasn't the feel of her hand in his that he hated. The rough, calloused palm denoted a care and dedication to her craft, and that was to be admired. Nor did he hate the warm pressure, reminding him that she was there, that she wanted to be there, thtat she wanted to be with him. 

No, he hated the way his hand dwarfed hers, with thick muscled fingers and the mountains of his knuckles. He hated that the tools of his craft spoke volumes of a bloodied history he'd wanted no part in.

Luckily she didn't seem to mind.


End file.
